An Affair to Remember
by scarletnights16
Summary: Knowing that Haruhi was in love with Hikaru, Kyoya marries her in disguise as an arrangement between their parents. But when tragedy strikes and Kaoru dies of an accident, Hikaru and Haruhi shares a bond made of murder. Meanwhile, she grows to love her husband, but it may cost her a great deal to be with both of them. Will she ever choose? Will Kyoya give in to her misguided heart?


"Sempai, wait." Haruhi pleaded, tears overflowing from her dark chocolate orbs.

The young Ootori stepped back, shaking his head. "I'm not your sempai, I'm your husband! You betrayed me. I have told you a fucking million times that I forgave you. But now…it's impossible." His veins were appearing and his eyes were blood red.

Haruhi fell to her knees. He would never understand what she was trying to do. Kyoya will never understand that she has always been with Hikaru through thick or thin, while they were here, stuck in an arranged marriage. She didn't love him at first.

"I love him, Kyoya…I really love him. But I've come to love you too! You can't force me to choose between my best friend and my husband."

He knelt down beside her, taking her shoulders in his hands and squeezing them. He yanked her head upwards and made her look into his steel tight eyes. They were pained.

"I've done everything for you, Haruhi, can't you see? I've fought for you every day, knowing you weren't happy. I was glad when I see your eyes gleam with content, as if you were amused for a moment. I was desperate; I needed you, wanted you. You are everything to me, but if you are not going to fight for our marriage, then I don't know if I want to chase after a woman who doesn't even have a heart."

She shut her eyes, a racked sob escaping. She respected him and she knew how much she burdened him. That guilt hung over her head, along with the infidelity that she once was consumed in. What Kyoya saw earlier was not what he thought. It was a misunderstanding.

"I didn't kiss him, Kyoya. He kissed me first and I was trying to push him off. You can't expect me to stop something that I have no control over!"

"Do you think I'm stupid Haruhi?" His voice deepened. She swallowed, and then exhaled. "I saw everything. I know you were pushing him off, but I also saw you…give in. You gave yourself to him at that moment, something you've never done for me, even when we made love. I've always put your needs first."

"Because of our lack of sex you're going to divorce me?" She asked.

"No," Kyoya replied, quickly, frustrated. "We're moving to New York. You won't be seeing him again."

She stumbled forward, grabbing his pressed button down. "Please don't do this, Kyoya. I need him. Hikaru is my best friend, he won't survive without me, especially after Kaoru's death. It's been years since I've seen him…please, I'll do anything."

The raven haired businessman looked away, clouded with judgments. Kaoru died four years ago of a motorcycle accident on his way to Haruhi's house. He was going to see his brother and her before he left for a fashion show in Milan. He was hit by a drunk driver who passed a red light and bled to his death. Haruhi remembered clearly, that day when she saw Hikaru completely fall apart. He had his trained men catch the driver and sent to his house.

"_Hikaru, please. I'm a lawyer; let me handle this. I don't want you to get arrested."_

_But he wasn't listening. Carrying a metal baseball bat in one hand, he walks straight into Kaoru's personal library where the elder man, panicking, lay crying._

_Haruhi felt her whole body shook as he held onto her hand tightly, unable to peel apart. She shielded her eyes when the bat landed on the man's arm and he cried out, the bones breaking under the impact._

"_That's for his career." _

_He held the bat above his head again and swung it across the man's abdomen. He fell forward on all fours, blood spilling from his mouth and onto Hikaru's shoes._

"_He was twenty four years old, you bastard. He had dreams…he loved someone!" He yelled and swung the bat upwards, towards the jaw. A few teeth fell out but the fat, sober asshole was still conscious._

"_Please, think about Kaoru. He wouldn't want you to do this!" The brunette pleaded, her prosecutor badge gleaming in the light. There were spots of blood on her skirt._

_But he wasn't listening._

"_You will pay," Hikaru grunted, tightening his fists around the bat. "His name was Kaoru Hitachiin, and he was my better half." With images of his blood and the gleaming cat eyes that lost its life, he swung the bat back and forth, the sloshing of blood and brain mixed with Haruhi's cries. She fell towards the ground, the older man's blood trailing towards her knees to soak in her stockings._

_With one last hit, Hikaru threw the bat on the dead boy with a muffled thud. He breathed heavily, slicking his hair back with hands soaked with body fluids. He looked towards Haruhi who was shaking so hard she couldn't wipe the blood off of her skirt. _

_Crying, he took her in his arms and walked out the doors where the guards stood. Their eyes were wide with fright but they did not say anything._

"_Clean it up and burn him."_

_Taking Haruhi upstairs to his bedroom, trailing wet footsteps, he dumped her inside a large bath, fully clothed. He stepped in behind her and pulled her between his legs, letting his head rest on her shoulders._

"_Hikaru…what did you do?" Her voice shook and she washed his hands absentmindedly with clean water, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't get rid of the stain. _

From that day onwards, they met every day. They never really spoke, but just stayed beside each other, content with the warmth of another body. Sometimes she would sneak off in the middle of the night when he calls to soothe his nightmares and the cry that would echo in the Hitachiin mansion. It took a lot of effort for her to make him take Kaoru's place; in a way, she became his mother.

It was until the night when they made love that Haruhi realized how unhealthy it was for them.

"_Hikaru…" She sighed as he ran his large hands up her thighs. He placed gentle kisses on her abdomen and pleasured her; especially with his expert hands and a skilled tongue. The knowledge that she had become an Ootori fled her mind and she was consumed with the heat of her body combined with his. _

_She felt him trace circles around her hips. "You're mine…you've always been mine…"_

_She didn't hear him, but she submitted fully, fisting his red hair in her hands and arching her back. She loved the way he felt against her. It was different from Kyoya. It was more…just more. _

After that night, they didn't talk for an entire week even though Hikaru has called her numerous times and tried to come see her during work. It surprised her when he caught her at last and admitted that he was going abroad to take Kaoru's place. He didn't know if he would come back and it pained her to see him go.

For two years he left; no calls, no letter, no nothing. It made her yearn for him even more and every night, much to her guilt, she finds herself imagining Hikaru's lips instead of Kyoya's while they make love. It made her queasy when the Hitachiin's personal butler came to their doorsteps one day and invited the couple to an intimate dinner party. She didn't take the invitation from the old man's hand as she ran, barefoot, to Hikaru's mansion and banged on his door.

The moment he opened the door, she embraced him, kissing his lips, down to his jawline and pressing him down to the carpet.

"You foolish idiot. You, fucking son of a bitch." She cried, but the red-haired creature did nothing but cupped her face, his thumb caressing her flushed cheeks back and forth.

"I love you too," he said and licked her lips, encircling his hands around her thin waist and grinding himself against her sensitive nerves.

"Yes…oh god, Hikaru. Love me…harder…"

Unbeknownst to them, Kyoya was fully aware of the activities his wife was engaged im from time to time. He saw the marks on her neck, faint but recent. He saw the new jewelry that she claimed she bought. Kyoya wasn't stupid. He knew Haruhi never buys anything for herself unless it was required.

He did everything he could to make her come to her; less work time, quality sushi, wearing her favorite colors, whispering sweet words and taking her to various vacations (despite her protests). It stopped the affairs, but when he sees her face darken with melancholy, something inside of him snapped. It was the green monster trapped inside him; the jealousy.

Today, when they were invited to attend a gala, he saw them with his eyes for the first time. He knew she had grown to love him but he didn't have her entirely. It was proven when she weakened under another man's touch. Kyoya gave up. For the first time, an Ootori gave up on the one thing he wanted the most.

"Do…do you want me to leave, Haruhi? Is that what this is about?"

She shook her head. "No."

He took his glasses that rested on his nose and crushed it in his hands. "We're leaving at four tomorrow. Say goodbye to your lover."


End file.
